


Sangria

by NephilimEQ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blake Shelton - Freeform, M/M, sangria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimEQ/pseuds/NephilimEQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean suggests that three of them take a much needed vacation now that Cas has his grace back. Dean doesn't like sangria...but he might make an exception tonight. Who knew the blue-eyed angel would get a taste for sangria?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sangria

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago and posted it on Tumblr and on FanFiction.net, and now I'm posting it here! So excited to be a part of AO3!!

** Sangria **

They were sitting at the bar, and Dean kept on stealing glances over the top of his beer at the blue eyed angel who was sitting just a little too close to him. The rest of the bar was empty, but Cas seemed perfectly happy sitting next to him on his stool, his thigh pressed up snugly against his own.

Whenever Cas said anything to him, he leaned in, causing their shoulders to brush up against each other, as well, and it was driving the hunter mad. Dean was trying to ignore it, but the heat that swept from his thigh up his spine each time Cas shifted on his stool kept him from doing so. It was all his own fault, really. He’d been the one to suggest the side trip down to Mexico. Cas, because he’d gotten his mojo back, had zapped all three of them down in an instant. Sam had found a corner and was busy making friends with a local, while Dean had ended up next to the angel all night, drinking beer, while Cas had decided to try the local sangria.

Dean knew that he was buzzed after about his fourth beer, he could tell from the faint tingle in his hands and feet, and Cas, after about ten of his blood red drinks, finally looked like that he was being affected. The bartender had given him a strange look when he’d ordered his sixth one, but at seeing the trench coated man being unaffected, he’d shrugged it off and kept them coming. Cas was a paying customer after all.

Right at that moment, Dean was having to use more self-control than he normally had to. He’d finally admitted to himself just in the past year that he was completely in love with the angel, but that didn’t make it any easier. It wasn’t as though Cas would ever accept him, anyway. Not like that. He was angel, for crying out loud! However, the idea of him returning his emotions still lingered. Especially now that he was seeing him like this.

Cas’ eyes were shining brightly, happier than he’d seen them in a long time, and his face had just a hint of a flush on it. His mouth was soft, and his scruff was a little darker than he’d seen it before. Not only that, but his tie was off, and both his trench coat and sport coat were tossed over the empty barstool to his right, leaving him in nothing but his white button-up, the top two buttons undone, with the sleeves rolled up. God, did the angel have no idea how irresistible he looked at that moment?

As if he knew that Dean was thinking about him, he turned his eyes back towards him, a faint smile at the corner of his mouth, which seemed to be begging to be kissed.

“Dean,” he said in his gravelly voice, which was now a bit more so since he’d been drinking. “This was a good idea. Thank you.”

He coughed, clearing his throat, and just shook his head.

“Couldn’t have done it without you, Cas. It would have taken us days to drive here. Glad you got your mojo back.”

Cas’ grin stretched into a full smile, white teeth and all, as he said, “I couldn’t have gotten my grace back without you, Dean.”

The hunter felt his face flush red and he choked slightly on the sip of his beer that he’d just taken. After a moment to recover himself, he just nodded and said, “Then, I guess we’re even,” and then looked back to the corner for his brother and was disappointed to see that it was empty. Apparently, he’d gotten lucky. Not too surprising, really. But that meant that Dean was on his own with the angel. Great.

He took another long sip of his beer, trying to keep himself distracted, and nearly choked on his beer a second time as he saw Cas swallow down the last drops of his sangria. A single drop of the red liquid slipped past his lips and ran down his chin and it was taking all of Dean’s self-control to not lean in and lick it off. He didn’t even _like_ sangria, but he didn’t care.

He didn’t even realize it, but he found himself leaning in, not thinking about what he was doing, but just as his lips were about to touch the angel’s chin, Cas moved…and suddenly he found soft lips beneath his, instead of stubble, and Dean let out a low groan.

Beyond thought, not even paying attention to Cas’ reaction, he pressed his lips firmer against the angel’s, and, for a brief moment, panicked when he didn’t feel him react. He started to pull back, an apology on the tip of his tongue, but before he was even an inch away, strong fingers slipped into his hair and pulled him back into the kiss, which was now being ardently returned.

He tasted the sangria on Cas’ lips and smiled into their kiss. Best taste in the world.

After a few moments, they pulled back, both of them smiling, but Dean was pretty sure that his smile was not so much a smile, but a stupid grin that made him look like some sort of love struck idiot…and he didn’t care. The light that came from Cas’ smile in front of him made it all worth it.

“Cas,” he said, raising an eyebrow, and the angel replied, “Dean,” looking also a bit confused, and Dean could couldn’t help but chuckle. Only Cas could look beyond thrilled, confused, and terrified all at once.

Still smiling, Dean slid off his stool and grabbed both of the angel’s coats, and then grabbed his hand, leading them out of the bar to the motel that was only just outside. They weren’t going anywhere tonight.

\--

Dean woke up the next morning and smiled when he felt warm skin pressed up against his back and an arm wrapped around his front. He pressed into the warmth and then was surprised when the arm around him suddenly pulled him onto his back in one strong move. Cas now hovered over him, his lips dark and his eyes shining.

“Good morning, Dean,” he said, a soft smile stretching across his face.

Dean smiled back.

“Mornin’, Cas…”

He took a long look at the angel and was pleased to see several dark bruises along his neck and upper chest…as well as a few further down. As he shifted beneath him, he could feel that he, too, had some as well, and possibly more, which, after last night, didn’t surprise him. Who knew that the stoic angel would be so uninhibited between the sheets?

Dean enjoyed it for a moment longer, and then suddenly remembered.

“Shit! Sammy doesn’t know where--”, but Cas cut him off, saying, “While you were still asleep, I found him and took him back to Kansas. I then paid the motel manager for the room for the rest of the week.”

The last part was said with a surprisingly devilish smirk and Dean laughed.

“Well, look at you,” Dean said, in between laughs. “Trying to take advantage of me, are you?”

Cas just smiled as he leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss on Dean’s lips, and then he whispered into his ear, “I believe I already did that last night… _twice_ ,” and then proceeded to move his lips further down, while Dean lay helplessly on his back.

As they started yet another round, Dean inwardly grinned.

Thank god for sangria…

**HE END**


End file.
